


snippets of things i’m not gonna finish

by orphan_account



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Recreational Drug Use, idk uhhh gayness??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhhh i never finish anything i write so i’m just gonna post snippets of things i’ve written so that i feel slightly accomplished or something like that
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Satou Takahiko/Yoshida Yoshio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. gay boys get high

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading boyf riends fics about them getting high and making out and that is nothing more than what i wanna do with my bf rn so i’m gonna write it instead (also i wrote the first half of this like a year ago and the last half like...15 minutes ago so,,do with that info as u wish)

Slowly, Jeremy let’s the smoke fall from his lips and curl up into the air, disappearing within seconds. He sets the blunt into the ashtray on his left, before turning his head to look at nothing. It’s been ages since he’s been this high, but it's a familiar feeling that’s welcomed by the teen. He glances over to the boy sitting next to him, the teen gripping the used blunt loosely between his index finger and thumb, bringing it to his lips to take a drag.

Michael looks perfect like this, Jeremy admits to himself. Comfy clothes, red eyes, and plush lips parting to let smoke blow through in a small cloud. He watches as the other teen seems to fade from reality, eyes drifting from one thing to a next as he hums along to the Bob Marley that’s playing in the background. They could stay like this forever, Jeremy admiring Michael getting stoned in his basement while being just as high, and he’d be content.

Michael catches his eyes after another minute of staring, smirking slightly and beckoning the other teen closer with his fingers. Jeremy scooches over and joins him on the beanbag, relaxing his whole weight against him and sighing happily. It takes just a couple of nudges from Michael before Jeremy lifts his head, and he isn’t surprised by the kiss that’s pressed against his, pushing a cloud of smoke past his lips for him to inhale.

“Thanks babe,” Jeremy mumbles, unfocused eyes locking with an even more blissed out gaze. “Anything for you,” Michael whispers cheekily before leaning in for a proper kiss.

Slowly, their lips slide together, pulling apart and pushing together in a tantalizing pattern. Jeremy lets his hands wander up the other teen’s waist, gripping gently and rubbing small circles into the smooth skin.


	2. gay boys but this time on a beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoshida and satou being gay on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one of my favorite bl is aitsu no daihonmei and there’s like no works so,,,this. ik they’re very ooc but idgaf, it was late when i wrote this

“Yoshida, psst,” a voice called, startling Yoshida from his light sleep. The hand on his shoulder shook him slightly, causing Yoshida to look up in confusion.

“What’s wrong, Satou?” he asked groggily, hand reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. Satou’s hand on Yoshida’s shoulder made its way down his arm to grasp the other's hand, and with little resistance, pulled him onto his knees. Yoshida blinked in surprise, but said nothing at the look on Satou’s face. Satou stared at him silently, a slight blush on his normally pale cheeks. He looked away for a second, his face screwing up as if he didn’t know how to use it properly, before turning back.

“Can...can we kiss?” Satou mumbled, blush deepening. Yoshida could only blink stupidly at the teens odd behavior. Usually, Satou would just lean in and do whatever he wanted, so this was slightly unexpected.

“You know you don’t have to ask when we’re alone, right?” Yoshida whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the handsome teen’s in front of him. It took all of his willpower not to capture Satou’s lips right then and there, but Yoshida rarely got to see him like this, there was no way he wouldn’t take advantage of the situation. Satou’s pink lips turned into a tiny pout, and Yoshida’s heart sped up as he glanced down at them before returning to the staring contest. Slowly, Satou leant in, eyes slipping shut as he tilted his head to the left, a habit that neither of them had been able to kick since they started their relationship. The action caused Yoshida to smile slightly, and he sighed happily as he tilted his head and their lips met.

If you were to tell new freshman Yoshida that he would not only be head over heels in love and dating someone, but that person would be a guy, he’d look at you weirdly and walk away, as there was no possibility in his mind that something like that could happen. Now though, Yoshida could confidently say, in his head at least, that he hadn’t been happier in his life. Sure, their relationship wasn’t perfect, Satou was constantly surrounded by girls that hated Yoshida for stealing Satou’s time, Satou could be very manipulative and ignorant of others feelings, and Yoshida himself had to work on being more open with his affection towards Satou. But, in this moment, none of those things mattered.

Satou’s lips parted gently before reconnecting with Yoshida’s. Both teens panted as their mouths slid against one another’s, lost in their own little world. Yoshida’s hands laid on Satou’s waist, rubbing back and forth in time with their kissing, Satou’s own cupping Yoshida’s face softly. 

Pulling their lips apart slowly, Satou once again locked eyes with Yoshida, though it was clear both of them weren’t as focused as before. He didn’t know why he was acting so strange, he just felt weird now that he finally had Yoshida all to himself, nobody to interrupt and nobody to make Yoshida uncomfortable.

“I love you,” Satou blurted suddenly, seemingly surprising himself. His face gained more color than Yoshida had ever seen, though it still wasn’t a lot. “I’ve liked you since we were young, but now that we’ve gotten to know each other and I get to spend everyday with you by my side, I know that what I’m feeling isn’t as simple as a crush. I love you and all of your little quirks. I love the way you get flustered, I love the way you don’t let others control you or your beliefs, I love how honest and accepting you are. Honestly, I could go on forever.”

At this point, Yoshida was blushing so hard that he looked ready to pass out, the shorter teen’s face still grasped by Satou, whose thumbs circled softly.

“You don’t have to respond now, I just wanted you to know,” Satou added, smile blinding despite being small. Yoshida still looked to be recovering from earlier, but his hands gripped tighter around the other teens waist, pulling him close and resting his face into the crook of Satou’s neck.

“I love you too…” Yoshida mumbled into the skin of the others neck, pressing a quick kiss to the same spot right after, “I love you a lot.”

Neither could believe how happy hearing those three simple words would make them. 

After a while of enjoying each other’s embrace, Yoshida pulled away, admiring Satou’s face in the pale moonlight. His eyes shined with joy, and the shadows framing his face made the angles harsher.

The man himself was in a daze. His first and only love said ‘I Love You’. The man sitting in front of him loved him. His heart could barely take it, his brain a scramble of too many thoughts and emotions that Satou couldn’t recognize but welcomed.

Overwhelmed, Satou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it go, he once again brought his eyes to Yoshida’s, noticing the fond look. The smile on the smaller teen’s face was small but clearly expressed his emotions towards his boyfriend, love.

It didn’t take long for both of them to lean in and resume, pecks that quickly turned into lips molding together. The kisses were more passionate, more thorough, more desperate. The hands on Yoshida’s cheeks quickly became tangled in shaggy black hair, pulling the man as close as possible. The sound of suctioning and slickness filled the air as the teen’s made out, melding their bodies together as Satou leaned Yoshida into the ground and laid on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i’m posting this immediately after the first chapter🙄 let me live my gay little life

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed ? leave a kudos if u enjoyed my writing and i’ll post more...probably...if i remember this exists


End file.
